


Weathering the Storm

by DustySoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gay Trio, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, The Gay Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in his life it rains like the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt  
> http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/132870334914/hamilton-getting-scared-and-sad-during-a-bad-storm
> 
> I was needed to write more Gay Trio cuddling after "Warm in my Friendships". In fact, I still need to write more Gay Trio cuddling but there are no more prompts that would let me do that.

For the second time in his life it rains like the world is ending.

The ferocity of the storm wakes him. His shaking wakes Laurens. 

“Hamilton?” His bed mate yawns.

“Hamilton?” Laurens’ voice is considerably more alert the second time he calls Alexander’s name, “My dear boy, what’s wrong?”

He can’t open his mouth to answer. He’ll take in water. He’ll drown. He can’t breathe.

A hand spreads across his back, it sends him gasping. And in an instant he’s wrapped in Laurens’ arms... Laurens?

“Shh… It’s just a nightmare.”

“No!” He sobs. The rain drives against the windows and roof. It’s thunderous. And it’s so dark out. It’s so dark. And when it’s not so dark out they’ll be a yellow sky and bloated bodies as far as he can see. 

Laurens grips him tightly, trying to settle his friend’s frantic flailing.

Someone lights a candle.

“What’s going on.”

“I think Hamilton is having a nightmare, _help me_.”

Hamilton screws his eyes shut against the light. His face is pale and shining with sweat.

“I think he’s awake.” Lafayette comes to kneel by the edge of their bed.

“Did he disturb anyone else?” Laurens asks, finally managing to get a hand over Hamilton’s mouth, the other around his friend’s wrists, and enough of his body weight pressing on top of Hamilton to keep him reasonably still.

Lafayette glances around the room and shakes his head. “Do you think it’s battle fatigue?”

Laurens swallows, “I hope not.” In ordinary circumstances the suggestion that Hamilton could be suffering from such a dishonorable state would be ludicrous. But seeing him desperate and half mad, wrestling with invisible demons strikes fear into Laurens’ heart.“He’s never done this before.” He tries to reassure Lafayette and himself.

“He’s calming.” 

Lauren’s removes his hand. Hamilton gasps for breath and is still.

“Ham?” Lafayette sets a hand on his friend’s forehead, “Hamilton, are you well?”

Hamilton opens his eyes, shining in the candle light. “Laurens? Lafayette?” His voice is raw and weak, tear tracks stain his cheeks.

“We’re here.” Laurens says.

“Are you well?”

“… The storm.”

“What of it?”

“I… I… Are you both well?” He looks to them, chest still heaving, eyes unfocused.

“We are fine.” Lafayette chuckles at the absurdity of the question. Hamilton’s hand tangle’s in the front of his nightshirt, and he gazes without truly seeing the face of his friend.

Laurens runs his fingers through Hamilton’s sweat damp hair.

“I… I… I…”

“Shh.” Laurens says, and brushes away his bed mate’s tears.

Hamilton’s breathing starts to calm. His shuddering eases.

Lafayette starts to pull away, thinking that now his friends will want privacy and to return to their sleep. But Hamilton sits up and pulls him into an embrace. Lafayette returns it at once. Hamilton settles his head on Lafayette’s shoulder and sighs. 

His movements have dislodged Laurens, who places a hand at Hamilton’s side. It’s a comfort but it’s also to support his friend should his strength leave him. 

“I saw you both dead.” Hamilton says after along moment, “My dearest friends… joining in the fate of everyone else who has ever cared for me.”

Lafayette stands and half bends so that as Hamilton follows his movements he comes to lie next to Laurens' once more. Before Lafayette can again draw back Hamilton says, “Don’t leave me.” His voice is small.

Lafayette and Laurens share a look. Laurens moves over, making room on the bed for Lafayette to join them, Hamilton still in his arms.

“A hurricane… it was horrible.” Hamilton rambles, “I was spared. I don’t know why. When it finally passed… half the town was destroyed. There were bodies… everywhere. They were blue and bloated, drowned and rotted. And the smell…”

“Shh.” Laurens kisses him, resting a hand on his cheek, “There is no hurricane. No one’s going to die, not tonight.”

Hamilton draws in a shuddering breath, then another, before he can reciprocate Laurens’ affection. Lafayette’s arms are still wrapped around him, and his hands rest over Lafayette’s hands.

He starts crying again, gently, silently. Laurens presses their foreheads together. “You’re okay. My dear boy, shh… We’re here with you, we are well. The storm will pass and you shall see in the morning, all is well. Now, won’t you sleep? Shh… You must be so tired. And we will stay right here with you.”

Hamilton nods and tires to huddle closed to both his friends at once. His squirming is ineffectual but they both move closer to him, grounding him more firmly to the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Crit and comments welcome  
> Also feel free to say hi to me at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
